


I love you just a little too much

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Jealous Oma Kokichi, No killing game, Orphan Oma Kokichi, Orphan akamatsu kaede, Rumors, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere, Yandere Male, Yandere Oma Kokichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: Kokichi Oma was utterly in love. He didn't like the thought of sharing her with anybody else so he took it into his own hands to keep her by her side. After all he just loved her a little too much.





	I love you just a little too much

**Author's Note:**

> Quess who is Oumaede Trash now. This girl. Tbh I ship Kokichi with everyone, but my favorite for some reason is Oumaede. I love their chemistry. I also love Oumeno a lot, oof why do I always have to adore rarepairs the most hnnnn. Anyway this is kind of the past poll I made with asking help with Yandere stuff and majority wanted a ship. So here we go. I made beloved Kokichi the Yandere because I am a sucker for male Yanderes! Okay I hope you enjoy! PS: This is like complete AU here, no killing game or anything. Just some simple AU stuff that I thought of.

Kokichi had never been one to really care about others to begin with. He grew up in an orphanage with not knowing anything about his family. Maybe it was better that way, but he didn't really care. He was constantly made fun of by others kids because of him being so short and skinny. And as others would say "Girly like" At that time he didn't really fight back. He wasn't sure what he could even do against those who were so much stronger then him. Around that time he was one to easily cry and that just made everything so much worse.

However, on that one fateful day everything changed for his life forever. There was a new girl brought into the orphanage. He didn't pay her much mind. She was just a new girl that's all. He did notice her look at him for a second and smile at him. His eyes widened but he still didn't pay her much mind. Yet he just couldn't understand why she smiled at him. It annoyed him that he couldn’t understand.

Later that day he was being bullied as usual and he just let it happen. The faster they would get their frustration out. The quicker he would be able to do his own stuff again. Even though he would feel sore all throughout it. The workers didn’t even bother to help him. They had seen it happen to him multiple times, never one did they try to help. Freaking never.

But then he heard a angry yell in the distance and somebody storming over to them. He looked up weakly and saw the new girl from earlier. He didn't understand what she was doing. The girl was yelling at the boys and even punched one of them in the face. They walked off after that, not wanting to mess with her.

He was feeling completely shocked. His eyes were wide and he felt incredibly confused and suprised on why she would help him. He had no idea what to say or do so he just laid there on the ground in pain. She kneeled down infront of him with a smile. _"I won't let them hurt you again. I promise."_

He coughed and raised his eyebrow, still not understanding anything. He had never had somebody be kind to him before. Hell he had never even had anybody smile at him before. This was all so new that he seriously didn't know what to do. But he asked quietly, in a slightly hoarse voice. _"Why did you help me?"_

Her eyes slightly narrowed and she brushed some dirt off his face gently, making his eyes widen at the touch as he stared into her purple eyes. She responded to him in a soft tone. " _Because I didn't want to see you hurt. Nobody deserves to be hurt. Ever. I want to be your friend from now on and I won't leave your side."_

He just looked at her in complete and utter shock, but could feel a small smile twitch onto his lips. She wanted to be his friend? He could actually have a friend? He had never had one before. Everything about her seemed almost motherland like. From her warm purple eyes to her kind, sweet smile. He responded to her and smiled slightly. _"Thanks...I will be your friend too... What's your name?"_

Her purple eyes lit up with joy and it made him feel strange. She just looked strangely pretty. Her smile brightened even more as she responded. " _My name is Kaede Akamatsu! What is your name?"_ He was slightly caught off guard by her optism, but he didn't mind it at all. It was just strange for him to see somebody be happy around him. _"My name is Kokichi... Kokichi Oma."_

She nodded at him and gently helped him up, making him let out a hiss of pain and uncertainly support himself against her. She was taller then him a bit, so it made him feel slightly self - conscious. He wanted to trust her, wanted to trust her promise. But he was still keeping his guard up a bit. However that smile just seemed so genuine and so he felt comfortable around her. Maybe this could work out after all.

" _I will help you clean your wounds, wouldn't want you get infected now would we? We will be the best friends from now on! I promise you!"_ She replied in a happy tone with a bright smile that made him smile too. She looked beautiful like that, beautiful being happy. He had never felt this way before, but for some reason he didn't want it to end. He didn't want the only person who had been kind to him to go away. He really hoped this would last. He needed it to last, as he looked up at her smiling face he felt happy. This was the happiest he had ever been so far. It had to stay like this.

That one encounter truly changed his life forever.

Years passed and they were now in high school. The promise she kept stayed and they really were best friends. They did everything together and had been through a lot together. She was still the taller one of the two and had grown up to be somebody who was desired by many, both boys and girls. He, was the complete opposite however. He didn't really have any actual friends besides her. She was the only one who he trusted. To others he was simply known as a liar. Some who bended everything around him to get what he wanted and he wasn't well liked because of that. Others tried to ignore him to the best of their ability.

Besides her. Kaede was the only one who stuck with him through everything. She really was almost like an angel. He cared about her. Hell she was the only one who he cared about and as the years had passed his feelings for her also changed. He was utterly in love with her, head over heels fallen for her. How could he not? She was perfect. She really was the most beautiful creature ever. Obviously he wasn't the only one who thought like that though.

She had so many admirers all around her. However there was one that was almost like a leech by her side. Shuichi. He was also in love with her. He wasn't blind. He had always been able to read people well, scarily well. He loved her, and that just sickened him so damn much. Who the fuck did he think he was? However the thing that annoyed him the most was that she seemed to harbor some types of feelings for him too.

He was better then him in literally every single way. He was just an wimp who couldn't do anything by himself. He had such self-esteem issues that he always needed Kaede to back him up. How could she like somebody so weak and pathetic? When he was so much better for her. He had been with her from the start. He knew her better then anybody else ever could. Why wouldn't she see that he was the only one for her? She belonged to him and he would be damned if he would let somebody else have something that is rightfully his and only his.

She was an angel and he knew full well that he was a demon. So if somebody was going to taint her then it was going to be him. He was the only one that deserved such innocence and he didn't like to share her with anybody. Everybody always stared at her with their disgusting eyes and it made him want to couge their eyes out. It would be lovely if there would be only the two of them alone in the world. Nobody else to bother them, just them in eachothers embrace.

He wanted her love and he already had most of it. She constantly told him that she loved him. However she didn't love him the way he loved her. It was friendly love and nothing else that just made him feelings more annoyed and frustrated. But being the perfect actor he was nobody would ever know. Nobody ever knew what he was thinking because he was just so unreadable. Even she didn't know as much about him as she thought he did. But he knew he her, more then she did herself.

Sometimes he wanted to just take her away, lock her away somewhere. Where there would be nobody but the two of them and he could be the only one to admire her. Nobody would ever take her away from him again and he could just shower her with affection. It sounded like a true paradise for him, however it would be too troublesome. He had no problem with lying but it would bring far too much trouble with it, no matter how truly amazing it sounded.

However he still had to do something about that pesky bastard in his way. So what better way to do it then manipulate things his way. It was the easiest way to finally get her all to himself after all. He wasn't going to kill him. That sounded like a lovely thought, but that would take too much time to cover up. So he would better do something much easier. He paid a few whores around school to kiss him and spread rumours that he had slept with them.

The rumors spread like wildfire and everybody believed it soon enough. Even Kaede did no matters how hard Shuichi tried to convince her otherwise, but he was there to then convinced her otherwise. After all they were childhood friends and he would never lie to her, atleast that's what she thought which made things a lot easier for him. She sobbed on his shoulder as she felt absolutely heartbroken by finding out something like that. He was there to comfort her throughout everything, while feeling gleeful about the fact that he finally had that asshole out of the way and so easily as well.

He had kept manipulating everything his way again. He spent time together with her even more then before. He made her laugh through all of that hard time and it was obvious that she was starting to fall for him. Everything was really finally starting to pay off and he couldn't be more happy about that fact. Soon, after about two months she confessed to him and he ever so graciously accepted her feelings. It was then they shared their first kiss and it was as wonderful as he had dreamed it would be. She tasted as sweet as honey.

But he still wasn't completely through with his plan yet. He then started to distance her from everyone, it was so subtly that she didn't even understand anything wrong was happening. He occupied everything she did. He monopolised all of her time and made sure she would only stay with him. He played the guilt card when she even thought about wanting to be with somebody else then him. It was really easy to play with he emotions. She was such a kind person after all and she wouldn't want to hurt her boyfriend after all.

He played around with her so easily but all of it was for her own good. He loved her and after all he wanted the very best of her. She was completely dependent on him now and she didn't even dream of wanting to spend her precious time with anybody but him now. He laid his head on her breasts using them as a pillow as she slept soundly next to him. He caressed her cheek gently and sighed dreamily.

_"God I love you just a little **too** much Kaede~ Just a little too much~"_

She kissed her forehead as she smiled in her sleep, making him grin. Yes, she now belonged only to him. Nobody would ever take her away again, and if they tried then he had his own ways of dealing with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feedback means everything to me!


End file.
